The present invention relates to a sun visor, in particular for motor vehicles, having a sun visor body, a recess in one wide side of the sun visor body, a trough-shaped housing arranged in the recess, and a reversibly mounted mirror received in the housing.
A sun visor of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany Published Application OS 34 04 735, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,994. In that known sun visor, the mirror is swingable around one of its edges and is displaceable in a direction perpendicular to the edge in the plane of the mirror and is thus arranged reversibly on the sun visor. This development is intended to create a sun visor having a coverable mirror in which the mirror retains the same arrangement on the sun visor, for instance a central arrangement, both in the covered and uncovered positions. It is no longer required to bring elements over the mirror in order to cover it.